In many storage tanks used in various fields, sediment often collects on the bottom of the tank. To ensure that tank volumes are not lost to this sediment accumulation, or if the tank needs to be cleaned for other reasons such as required inspections, change or storage service, the sediment must be removed. It can be removed manually or by remote re-suspension, which often involves fluid pressure directed into the tank.